Dil se bandhi Dor
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Brother-Sister bond. No obligations to read the whole story. But if you read and you like it...kindly review ! [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Heya guys…..this is for a friend of mine. **

**Hey dear…..i can't help you resolve your problem but yes I can try to make you feel better. Hope this attempt of mine could make you feel better. **

**Love you :* Hope you will like it.**

It was Night time , a girl was sitting on the swing in the garden and was looking at the stars. She was lost in her own thoughts when she heard her phone ring. She smiled looking at the caller id. She immediately picked it up….

"Haan bhai…kahan ho aap ? Kitni derr mein aayenge aap dono….main kab se aapka wait kar rahi hu. "

She smiled hearing the instructions from other side. She spoke….

"Okay bhai….aap dhyan rakhna aur mujhe jaga dena jab aap dono aayein. "

She disconnected the phone and looked up to find a middle-aged woman standing.

Lady- Navi beta…..kya hua ….abhi ka phone tha?

Navi(smiled)- Haan Kaki…..bhai ne kaha ki aap ghar chali jaayein. Un dono ko derr ho jayegi.

Lady- Thik hai beta…..par tum toh khana kha lo.

Navi- Main kha lungi Kaki….aap chinta mat kijiye.

The lady smiled , patted her cheek and instructed her to be careful and left from there. The girl moved inside and locked the gate and moved to her room. She sat on the bed and picked up her diary. She flipped it and found pictures of her with her brothers. She caressed the picture with her hands and sat back holding the picture close to her heart.

She didn't know for how long she sat like that but she came into her senses with a caring touch on her head. She smiled looking at the two figures standing in front of her.

Navi- Bhai….aap dono kab aaye? (she then notices something…) Daya bhai…ye kya hua…..kaise laga? (she seemed worried)

Daya(Smiled)- Kuch nahi behna…..thodi si kharonch hai theek ho jayegi.

Navi(hold his hand)- khoon nikal raha hai aur keh rahe ho thik ho jayegi. Aap baitho yahan….main first aid box leke aati hu. Abhi bhai…..inko yahin bitha ke rakhna.

Abhijeet and Daya smiled looking at her.

Abhijeet- Daya…maine kaha tha na dressing karva lo….lekin tum …..tum kisi ki sunte kahan ho.(he spoke showing mock anger)

Daya- Par abhijeet …..(but was cut by him)

Abhijeet- Daya….tum na kisi ki nahi sunte ho. Dekho tumne Navi , Tarika aur Shreya ko bhi pareshan kar diya. Pata hai Shreya kitni pareshan thi…..par tum….tumne uski baat hi nahi suni.

Daya tried to speak but she entered in and looked at abhijeet….

Navi- Ohho bhai…..aap na chillao mat Daya bhai par. Ek toh unke chot lagi hai aur aap ho ki chilla rahe ho. Aap bhi toh yahi karte ho…..Tarika bhabhi ko kitna pareshan karte ho…..unki bhi himmat hai aapko handle karne ki.

Abhijeet smiled on hearing his sister. Both the brothers were watching her as she was doing the dressing. Daya glanced at her…

Daya- Kiran…..ek baat puchu?

Navi- Haan bhai puchiye na …..aap kab se permission lene lage?

Daya(smiled)- Jab se meri behen badi ho gayi. Aur jab betiyan ya behenein badi ho jaati hain toh unse puch kar hi unhe salah di jaati hai.

Navi- ye aap kya keh rahe hain…..aapke liye main ab bhi wahi choti si Navi hu jo aapki sab baatein maanti thi aur aaj bhi maanti hai.

Meanwhile , Abhijeet entered with a plateful of food.

Abhijeet- Acha toh ab hamari ye princess ye batane ka kasht karegi ki wo itni udaas kyun hai ?

Hearing that , she turned to other side.

Abhijeet kept the plate on the table and hold her by her shoulders….

ABhijeet- Kya hua….meri gudiya udaas kyun hai ?

She turned to him….

Navi- Aap dono se ek question puchu.?

Daya- Pucho !

Navi- Bhagwan ne hume life toh di lekin life mein itni problems kyun di ?

Daya- Navi….agar life mein problems nahi hongi toh hum seekhenge kaise. Jab tum koi kaam nahi karogi toh tum seekhogi kaise. Problems ka matlab haar jaana kabhi nahi hota.

Abhijeet- Problems toh sabki life mein aati hain….mujhe hi dekho …..main toh meri maa ko nahi pehchana par….dekho…..bhagwan ne mujhe Daya jaise bhai diya…tumhari jaisi ek pyari behen di. Problems ke saath solution bhi deta hai wo.

Navi- Aur agar problem khatam na ho toh ?

Daya- Navi….har problem ka ek solution hota hai .Problems hume strong banati hain. Tum mein wo lagan honi chahiye kit um us problem ko solve kar sako. Koi bhi problem hamesha ke liye nahi hoti . uska ant toh hota hi hain. Baat ye hai ki tum kaise usey handle karti ho.

Abhijeet(cupped her face)- Haan…..aur main jaanta hu meri behen bahut strong hai aur wo har problem ka solution dhundh legi. Ye mat sochna kabhi ki problem badhegi ya ye nahi ho sakta toh main usey chhor du…..aisa kabhi mat karna.

Daya- Agar hum problem se darr jayenge toh wo kabhi kahtm nahi hogi. Ye soch ke us problem ka saamna karo jaise tumhe uska solution pata hai…..phir dekhna kaise wo problem door ho jayegi.

Navi(looked at them)- Kya ye sab sach mein aasan hota hai ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Agar koi kaam mann se karogi toh zarur hoga aur har cheez aasan ho jayegi.

Daya joined them with a bowl in hand.

Daya- Haan….agar koi kaam dil se karogi toh wo aasan ho jayega aur har problem ka solution bhi mil jayega….bilkul gulabjamun ki tarah.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Jitni aasani se tum gulabjamun kha leti ho….usi tarah dil se apna kaam karo…..problems aur tension gayab ho jayengi..

Navi(smiled)- Gulabjamun : D Kahan hain ?

Both the buddies smiled…

Daya- Gulabjamun toh tabhi milega jab tum khana khaogi. Hume pata hai tumne khana nhi khaya.

Abhijeet- Haaan chalo muh kholo.

And he fed her with a spoon of rice and Dal. She smiled looking at them. She looked at Daya who was eating gulabjamun. He smiled….

Daya- Tumse pehle main kaise kha sakta hu…..ye lo kkhao.!

He fed her with a piece of gulabjamun. She smiled and hugged him.

Navi- aapko pata hai main na duniya ki sabse lucky behen hu.

Abhijeet- Wo kaise ?

Navi(smiled)- Jiske Abhijeet aur Daya jaise bhai ho wo sabse lucky hi hogi na. Aura b main jaanti hu ki mujhe meri problems ko kaise door bhagana hai. Main aap dono se ek promise karti hu ki main padhai bahut mann laga kar karungi aur job hi meri problem hai usey jald se jald solve karungi. Aur waise bhi aap dono toh hamesha mere saath hain na ?

Daya and Abhijeet smiled….

Daya- Haan…..jab bhi hamari zarurat ho dil se yaad karna hum aa jayenge.

She smiled and hugged her brothers tightly and while in hug she said….

"_**Aap dono world ke best bhai ho. Aapne meri problem ko solve kar diya. Love you both "**_

Dup smiled and just hugged her and patted her head. Then she asked for some clicks which her brothers agreed to. They had a lovely time together. She was happy being with her brothers. With all this fun she slept with her head in Daya's lap. Duo glanced at her and smiled. Daya kissed her on her forehead and Abhijeet made her sleep properly on her bed and they moved out of her room hoping that their sister will be more happier one the next morning.

_**A/n: Here the chapter ends. **_

_**Navi….i hope you liked it. And I hope that it could make you smile . **_

"_**Problems are not life-long. Just be confident and move on. I know you'll handle it. It may take time but it will end soon. I'm here praying for you. "**_

_**Wish you all the best ! **_

_**Take care ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Heya Everyone ! Surprised! :D **

**Well , I thought to continue this story for my friend. If anything is a source to make someone far away to feel better , then it should be kept continued.**

**Navi , I'm glad it made you feel better and I hope you'll like it as the story progresses.**

**Let's go to the chapter.**

_**Next Morning….**_

She woke up when her brother came in to wake her up. She pulled over the blanket over her face….with a clause…

Navi- Bhaiya…thodi derr aur sone do na !

Abhijeet- Navi beta…utho. Dekho already 8 baj chuke hai. Hume bureau bhi jaana hai.

Navi(peeped thru the blanket)- Lekin ek shart hai!

Abhijeet- Kaisi shart?

She sat up on the bed and looked at him….

Navi- Yahi ki aaj aap dono mujhe bureau leke chalenge.

Abhijeet- Tum wahan kya karogi?

Navi- Mujhe sabse milna hai….Grandpa , Sachin bhaiya, salunkhe sir se….sabse !

Abhijeet- Arey…wo sab khud tumse milne aayenge. Tum bureau mein bore ho jaogi.

Navi(pouted)- nhi…,mujhe aaj hi sabse milna hai. Aap mujhe leke jayenge na ?

Abhijeet- Lekin Wo ghumne ki jagah thodi hai….!

Navi(sadly)- Okay….toh mujhe aapse baat nahi karni. Jaiye aap !

She pulled over her blanket and lied down again. He smiled at her nautanki. Meanwhile , Daya entered the room with coffee mugs in hand. He looked at both of them.

Daya- Abhi…..tumne Navi ko uthaya nahi….chalo uthao usey.

Abhijeet(glanced at her)- Naraz hai ye!

Daya- Kya hua ? Tumne usey kuch kaha?

Abhijeet- Arey waah…..ab har baat main hi kehta hu. Pucho apni laadli se ki wo kya chahti hai. Pucho isse….ki bureau mein kya karegi?

Meanwhile , she sat up again….

Navi- Arey….lekin mujhe sabse aaj hi milna hai. Saturday ko toh mujhe hostel wapas jaana hai. (she spoke sadly) Aur aap log itne busy hote ho ….agar kisi ko waqt nahi mila toh sabse kaise milungi?

Daya(smiled)- Okay relax …..hum bureau jayenge aur wo bhi aaj!

Abhijeet(interrupted)- Par Daya…..tum na…..kya karegi ye?

Daya- Wahi…jo hum karte hain…..hamari madad karegi. Afterall behen hai hamari.

She smiled and hugged Daya excitedly…

Navi- Thank you Dada…main ready hoke aati hu.

Saying this she steps out of the bed and hurried into her washroom.

Daya- Arey coffee toh pee ke ja.

Navi(smiled)- Pi lungi….aap dono bhi ready ho jao.

Both of them were smiling.

Daya- Dekha…kitni khush ho gayi! Bhagwan kare ye hamesha aise hi khush rahe.

Abhijeet- Haan….2 din mein aaj ye khush dikh rahi hai.

Daya- Isliye toh mana nhi kiya maine. Sabse milegi toh acha feel karegi varna kal ki tarah sawal karegi.

Abhijeet- Hmm…..ye bhi thik hai. Chalo….hum bhi taiyar ho jaate hain.

Daya smiled and they went out of the room. After a while Navi came out of her room looking for them as she was excited to meet everyone in the bureau.

Navi- Bhai….jaldi kijiye na…..aap log kitni derr laga rahe ho.

Duo smiled at her.

Abhijeet- Humne derr nahi lagayi , tumhe jaldi hai.

Navi- Haan….mujhe Tarika bhabhi se milna hai.

Daya heard her….and decided to tease him….

Daya- Tarika bhabhi…? Ye tarika bhabhi kab se ban gayi tumhari…?

Navi(smiled)- Jabse Bhai ne unhe wo ring di…..aapne nahi dekhii?

Daya(smiled)- Ohh…haann…..hume toh kabhi kuch nahi diya!

Abhijeet shyed when they were teasing him.

Abhijeet- Tum dono bhi na….!

Navi(smiled)- Sharmana band kijiye aur unhe jaldi se officially meri bhabhi bana dijiye. Samjhe aap !

He just smiled and at the same time , her phone rang. She was happy and disturbed to see the id.

Navi- Bhai….meri dost ka call hai….main attend karke aati hu.

She picked up the call and moved into the garden. She talked for around 10 mins to her friend. Meanwhile , Duo came out and signaled her to move to the car. She nodded and followed them. She was disturbed after the call.

They were on their way to the bureau. Daya glanced at her from the mirror. She was looking out of the window and was silent.

Abhijeet(turned to look at her)- Kya hua Bache ?

Navi- Kuch nahi bhai …aise hi !

Abhijeet- Humse chupaogi ? Kiska call tha ?

Navi- Meri dost Roohi ka !

Daya- Aisa kya keh diya usne?

Navii-Bhai ….usne kaha ki kuch exams next week conduct ho rahe hain. Agar wo clear hote hain toh we can sit for the mains. Plus uska kehna hai ki hume kuch reports submit krni hogi college mein….medical se related….one shud be forensic based. Agar reports waqt pe nahi submit ki toh bhi risk hai.

Abhijeet- Reports kab tak submit karni hai?

Navi- Next month second week tak. Aura b mujhe yahan se jaldi jaana hoga.

Daya- Navi…..aise tensed hone ya chinta karne se kuch nahi hoga beta ! U need to work hard.

Navi- Lekin Dada….agar kuch gadbad ho gayi toh ?

Daya- Agar sachche mann se koshish karogi toh kuch bhi gadbad nahi hogi. Aur phir tum toh bahut mehnati ho….main jaanta hut um manage kar logi.

Abhijeet- Haan….daya thik keh raha hai. Tumhari forensic report ke liye Tarika tumhari madad kar sakti hai.

Daya- Haan….aur rahi baat jaane ki toh kuch haasil karne ke liye kuch toh khona bhi padta hai na. Aur waise bhi tum jab bhi hume yaad karogi toh hum aa jayenge.

Navi(tensed)- Mujhe darr lag raha hai ! Choti se galti sab kuch bigaad sakti hai.

Meanwhile , Daya stopped the car …they had reached the bureau. They all stepped out. Abhijeet patted her cheek.

Abhijeet- Navi…..Agar tum focus karke koi kaam karogi toh koi galti nahi hogi. Apna dhyan focus karo ek jagah pe phir kaam karo. Dekhna …ekdum sahi …aur accurate kaam hoga.

Daya- Agar tum ye sochogi ki _**sab sahi hoga ya nahi**_….._**kal kya hoga**_…agar ye sab baatein sochogi toh kuch bhi thik se nahi kar paogi.

Abhijeet- Tum ye baat yaad rakho ki tumhe jeet haasil karni hai…jeetne ka lakshya rakhogi tab hi toh us tak pahuch paogi.

Daya- Hum bhi ye sab kuch experience kar chuke hain…..zindagi ka dusra naam hi Sangharsh hai. Jo challenge tumhare saamne hai …..maaan ke chalo ki tum wo kar sakti ho. Agar ye sochogi ki _**main nahi kar sakti**_ ya _**ye main kaise karungi**_ toh kabhi wo challenge jeet nahi paogi.

She smiled listening to them. She hold their hands and said….

Navi- Aap logon ke paas har problem ka solution kaise aa jaata hai?

Duo smiled…

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye solution nahi hai navi…..solution toh tumhe dhundhna hai.

Daya- Hum sirf ye samjha rahe hai ki kisi challenge ko face karne se pehle khud ko kaise taiyar karo. Agar ye sochogi ki _**Ye main kar sakti hu**_ toh wo kaam aasani se kar logi.

Abhijeet- Apne aap par vishwas rakho aur bhagwan par….sab kuch thik ho jayega.

Navi(smiled)- Main dhyan rakhungi bhaiya.

Daya- That's like a good girl. Ab chalo smile karo.

She smiled and they hugged her.

Abhijeet- Tumhare paas pyari si smile hai ….aise hi muskarati raho.

He spoke patting her head.

Daya- Hmm..ab chalo…sabse milna nahi hai…?

Navi- Milna hai…! Phir toh jaldi jaake is problem ka band bajana hai aur tension free hoke aap dono ka saath khub masti karni hai.

Abhijeet(smiled)- Ye hui na baat ….chalo ab !

She smiled and ran towards the bureau telling them to come fast. Duo smiled and were relieved to see her smiling again. Meanwhile , they heard her calling them and hurried towards her.

**A/n: Heya Darling….i hope you'll like this too. I hope this will also work as power of positivity for you. **

**Hum toh tension ka band baja ke rahenge…hai na ?**

**All the best ! I hope jaldi se sab thik ho jaaye for both of us..! **

**Even for all of my readers and friends here. **

**Plz R&amp;R ! **

**Take care !**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Heya Everyone ! I'm here with the new update. **

**Thank you to all who liked and reviewed. **

**Navkiran- Glad that you liked this story. Chalo ab milvate hai tumhe tumhare GP se. **

**Cinghaliye…let's read the story now. **

**Happy Reading !**

Navkiran moved into the bureau leaving our Duo smiling. She called …

Navi- Bhai , Dada….jaldi chalo na !

Abhijeet- Haan….Aa rahe hain hum !

Daya- Boss…tum jao. Main wo file lekar aata hu. Aur saath hi ek report missing thi wo tarika se lete hue aata hu.

Abhijeet- Okay….

Daya(smirked)- Waise tum chaho toh tum bhi ja sakte ho forensic lab…..Tarikaji se milne ;)

Abhijeet(Smiled shyly)- Kya yaar …tu bhi na !

Daya laughed and patted his back. Abhijeet smiled and headed to the bureau. Navi was waiting for him in the corridor.

Navi- Dada kahan reh gaye?

Abhijeet- Wo file leke aa raha hai. Tum chalo ….sab wait kar rahe honge.

Navi(happily)- Mera wait! Aapne sabko bata diya ?

Abhijeet(smiled)- Haan…..tumhara aana chupa thodi h kisi se.

At the same time …..they heard a voice…..

"Haan….tumhare dada aur bhai ko sabse zyada chinta bhi toh tumhari hoti hai. Agar ye dono khush aur concerned hai toh iska matlab toh ye hai na ki unki behen unke saath hai. "

Both of them turned to find smiled and hugged her….

Navi- Hii Tarika…(she looked at Abhijeet) Arey nahi…..Tarika Bhabhi! Kaisi ho aap ?

Both AbhiRika blushed . She smiled looking at them.

Navi- Acha ab chaliye andar. Mujhe sabse milna hai.

Abhijeet- Tum chalo….hum aate hai.(to Tarika)- tarika, daya nhi aaya?

Tarika- Main abhi aayi huu. Daya ko report de di maine.

Abhijeet- Phir kahan reh gaya ye?

Tarika- Uske kisi dost ka call aaya tha. Aa jayega.

Abhijeet- Ohh…okay.

Tarika- Acha….main chalti hu lab mein….salunkhe sir wait kar rahe honge.

Abhijeet nodded and moved into the bureau. He entered to find Navi/Bulbul chatting with her Gp.

_**In the bureau….**_

Navi entered in and greeted everyone. ACP sir was happy to see her there….

Acp- Navi beta…aa gayi tum ? Kaisi ho ? Aaj yaad aayi Gp ki ?

Navi(smiled)- Yaad toh roz aati hai na Gp….lekin kya karu is baar sirf 5 days ki chutti mili (she spoke sadly) Aur bhai toh bureau bhi nahi aane de rahe the. Very bad of him !

She complained to him like a kid at which ACP just smiled….She looked at him….

Navi- Gp …aap has rahe hain…..bhai ko aap kuch nahi bolte …..aap meri baat ni sunte.

ACP(smiled)- Meri gudiya naraz ho gayi…..(to abhijeet)- Abhijeet….tumne kyun meri gudiya ko bureau aane se maan kiya…haan….kisne kaha ki wo bureau nhi aa sakti? (he mocked as if scolding him)

With this a smile made way on her face….

Abhijeet- Arey Sir….navi bureau mein kya karti isliye mana kiya tha. ABhi koi case aa gaya toh kya karegi ye?

Navi- Arey...yahan main bore nhi hongi. Gp…boliye na bhaii ko!

ACP(smiled)-acha acha…abhijeet….meri beti ko tum kuch nhi kahoge…samjhe!

Abhijeet(with his head down)-Okay sir !

Navi smiled widely. Others also smiled watching her. Meanwhile , Daya entered the bureau.

Navi- Dada …kahan reh gaye the aap?

Daya- Kuch nahi beta…..mere dost ka phone tha. Usi se baat kar raha tha. (to ACP)- Sir….ye kal wale case ki file hai. Aap recheck kar lijiye. Phir main Nikhil ko court bhej deta hu.

ACP- Thik hai…..main dekh leta hu.

ACP went into his cabin while others got busy in chatting.

Sachin- Toh Navii…kaisi chal rahi hai padhai?

Navi- Bas chal rahi hai Bhaiya…..Next week 4 assignments submit karne hai aur tests bhi hai….pata nahi kya hoga!( She says in a tensed tone)

Sachin(smeared her head)- Arey arey...sad hone se toh kuch hoga nahi. Relax karo aur ache se taiyar karna assignments.

Freddy(smiling)- Haan…..hamari bulbul udaas achi nahi lagti. Aur rahi baat exam ki toh mujhe pata hai tum acha hi karogi.

Rajat(patted her cheeks)- Kyunki Girls toh har kaam mein boys se better hoti hai !

Navi(smiled)- Aapko itna yakeen hai ki main sab kuch handle kar lungi?

Rajat(smiled)- Haan…..aur waise bhi kuch examples yahin maujood hai….dekho…..Shreya , Purvi , Tarika…in sabki lagan aur mehnat se hi toh ye yahan hai.

Shreya(smiled and sidehugged)- Aur Bulbul toh bahut mehnati hai. Sab handle karna aata hai tumhe !

Navi smiled at this concern of her family. At the same time , her phone rang…She went to a side to attend the call…..

Abhijeet(to Daya)- Daya…..i hope ki is call ke baad Navi udaas na ho. Abhi toh wo khush hai.

Daya- Haan…..main bhi yahi soch rha hu.

Suddenly , the bureau's phone rang and there was a case for them. Navi , too came in

Daya- Kya hua Bulbul….kiska call tha?

Navi- Meri dost ka Dada….keh rahi thi ki submissions ek week extend ho gaye hai. Par mujhe Jldi jaana hoga (she spoke sadly)

Daya- Arey toh kya hua….jaldi jaa kar apna kaam jaldi khatam karna.

Shreya- Haan….aur phir jab tum aaogi tab hum khub enjoy karenge. ..okay ?

Navi(Smiled)- Pakka?

Shreya- Haan…pkka. Its my promise!

Navi smiled and hugged her.

Abhijeet- Hmm…toh navi, ab tum kya karogi? Hume toh jaana hoga.

Shreya- Sir ...Main ruk jaati hu Navi ke saath. Aap log jaiye. Main bureau mein rehkar kaam kar lungi.

Navi- Arey nahi …main thik hu. Aap jao na !

Abhijeet- Koi zidd nahi…shreya ruk rahi hai tumhare saath. Daya…chalo !

So , the team left leaving Shreya and Navi in the bureau.

**A/n: SO here's the next chapter. **

**Navi, I hope it will make you smile…;) Lemme know ! **

**Take care ! **

**Plz R&amp;R !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heya everyone ! Naviii….M back with the new chapter **** Hope you like it ! **

**Okay…so this will be the end chapter of this story. Hope it will help you feel better. All the best ! **

**Happy Reading …..**

_**CID Bureau….**_

Navi and Shreya were alone in the bureau. Navi was engrossed in her thoughts when Shreya called her….

Shreya- Navii…..Kya baat hai ? Pareshan ho ?

Navi(smiles)- Na….nahi Shreya….kuch nhi!

Shreya (kept her hand on her shoulder)- I know kuch toh baat hai …..please batao kya hua ?

Navi(looked at her)- Mujhe darr lag raha hai !

Shreya- Darr! Tumhe darr kyun lag raha hai ?

Navi- Pata nhi Shreya….bas ye exams , assignments…..pata nahi sab thik hoga ki nahi. Main bhai aur dada ke vishwas pe khari toh utrungi na? (she looked at her)

Shreya(smiles)- Navi….beta….sbki life mein ek aisa point aata hai jab hum sab aisa hi sochte hain. Mere parents ko mujh par bahut vishwas tha lekin main dar rahi thi. Par darna kisi bata ka solution nhi hota. Ye baat toh tumhare dada aur bhai bhi kehte hain na ?

She looked at Navi who nodded as YES. She smiled…..

Shreya- Phir darne ki koi baat hi nahi hai …tumhe sirf apni taiyari pe dhyan dena hai. Tum kisi cheez ko kitna ache se handle karti ho wo matter karega.

Suddenly , her phone rang and she excused herself. The phonecall was from Daya who asked her to trace someone's identity. After disconnecting the call , she glanced at Navi who was doing something on her phone. She smiled and got indulged in her work. On the other hand, Navi was indulged in her own thoughts….

" _**Mujhe ye sochna hai ki is kaam ko main kar sakti hu phir mujhe darr kyun lag raha hai ? Kyun main itni pareshaan hu. Dada , Bhai , Rajat Bhai , Shreya…..sabne mujhe samjhaya lekin phir bhi mujhe darr lag raha ne kaha tha….**__"Tum ye socho kit um ye cheez kar sakti ho phir dekhna chutki bajate hi tumhara sab kaam ho jaayega." __**Main jo padh rahi hu wo mere interest ka hi toh subjects hai phir bhi…..**_(a pause) _** Nahi nahi….main aisa kuch nhi sochungi….main Dada aur bhai ka vishwas nhi todungi…sabse badi baat GP bhi toh mujhpar vishwas karte hain….unhe lagta hai main kar lungi….toh mujhe karna hoga."**_

She came out of her thoughts on a warm touch on her head….She looked up to find Daya standing there….She smiled….

Navi- Arey Dada….aap log kab aaye? Aap thik toh ho na ?

Daya(smiles)- Mujhe kya hoga Gudiya …..tum batao …tumhe kya hua hai ?

Navi- Kuch nhi dada….aapke hote hue mujhe kya ho sakta hai (she smiles)

Daya- Acha…lekin tumhara chehra toh kuch aur hi bata raha hai….Shreya ne kuch kaha? Batao mujhe !

Navi- Nahi wo kyun mujhe kuch kahengi …kahoge toh aap ;) (She smiled innocently ) Jaldi keh do !

She winked at him and he just smiled. She moved to other side where Shreya was working. The team discussed the case and dispersed again.

_**Evening 7 pm….**_

All the officers returned to the bureau. Navi was sitting in her Gp's cabin thinking something. Meanwhile ,Abhijeet noticed her…..He moved to Daya….

Abhijeet- Daya….ye Bulbul ko kya ho gaya ?

Daya- Pata nhi Abhijeet….aaj din mein bhi jab main bureau aaya tha toh aise hi kisi soch mein thi. Pucha toh kuch bataya nahi.

Abhijeet- Hmm…kahin phir se uski kisi dost ka call toh nahi aa gaya…uske college n exam ke baare mein ?

Daya- Pata nahi…ek kaam karo ..tum pucho…tab tak main kaam khatam kar leta hu.

He nodded and started to move to the cabin when Shreya interrupted….

Shreya- Sir…rukiye !

Daya- Haan Shreya bolo …kya hua ?

Shreya- Sir…I know ki aap dono Navi ko mujhse zyada jaante hain lekin plz abhi usse kuch baat mat kijiye. Wo bahut pareshan hai. Usse kuch puch kar aur pareshan mat kijiye.

Abhijeet- Hmm…toh ye baat hai. Don't worry Shreya…..aisa kuch nahi hoga.

Daya- Hmm…lekin usey samjhana toh hoga hi.

Abhijeet- Haan toh chalo uske liye ek plan hai mere paas. (and he whispered something to both Daya and Shreya)

Shreya- Good idea Sir…..Main tarika se baat krti hu.

Abhijeet- Haan….tum Navi ko apne saath le jao.

Daya(Smiles)- Boss….chalo hum bhi kuch taiyari kar lein.

Abhijeet(Smiled)- Haan chalo !

Soon , all of them dispersed. Shreya took Navi with her.

Navi- Shreya….hum kahan ja rahe hain ?

Shreya- Abhi pata chal jayega. Tum baitho na !

Navi(looked at her)- Please batao na Bhabhi …..(she smiles)

Shreya(blushes)- Bhabhi…..bhabhi kise bol rahi ho ?

Navi(with a naughty smile)- Aapko…..afterall aap meri hone wali bhabhi ho.

Shreya- Abhi kahan Naviii…

Navi- Don't worry….mere Dada jaldi aapse ye kahenge ki he loves you ! (she giggles)

Shreya just smiled and they stopped near Tarika's house. Navi looked around…..

Navi- Tarika Bhabhi ka ghar ! Hum yahan kyun aaye hain ?

Shreya(Smiles)- Tumhe saare jawab mil jaayenge. Andar toh chalo.

They entered inside and found a messy house. Mny things were on the ground , table and couch….It looked like as if someone was searching for something. They moved into Tarika's room and found her searching something.

Shreya(moved forward)- Tarika kya hua ? Kya dhundh rahi ho?

Navii- Haan…aur ye kya haal bana liya ghar ka ?

Tarika(turned)- Arey tum dono ? Kab aaye tum ?

Shreya- Bas abhi ! Par tumne kya haal bana rakha hai ?

Tarika(seemed worried)- Yaar SHreya…..kal ek seminar attend karna hai. Salunkhe sir ne mujhe jaane ke liye bola hai. Keh rahe the ki wo lab smabhal lenge par mujhe ye seminar attend karna hoga. Lekin mere kuch important papers nhi mil rahe aur meri book bhi nahi mil rahi. (she was sad)

Shreya- Tarika….tune toh saari books sambhal ke rakhi thi na ….phir ?

Tarika- Wahi toh yaar…..aur meri 2 files bhi nahi mil rahi. Pata nahi kal kya hoga. Salunkhe sir ko mana bhi nahi kar sakti. Wo chahte hain ki mujhe har cheez ki knowledge ho lekin main …..main pehle se kuch homework bhi nahi kar pa rahi. (she sat on the bed and Shreya kept her hand on her shoulder)

Shreya- Relax Taruuu…I know tu kar legi. Tujhe waise bhi lectures attend krna acha lagta hai. Kyun chinta krti hai. Net pe mil jayegi na info.

Tarika- Haan Shre…..lekin phir bhi books aur files mil jaati toh acha rehta.

Navi(looking at the two)- Shreya thik keh rahi hain ….aap bas knowledge lene ke liye jao na seminar mein….wahan bhi aapko knowledge milegi. Queries wahin aap generate kar loge. Aur sabse achi baat hai ki aapko from the start knowledge milegi…..hai na !

Shreya and Tarika exchanged glances and smiled. Navi continued…..

Navi- Waise bhi tension kisi cheez ka solution nhi hota. Hota wahi hai jo hum kar sakte hain ya phir agar kuch bhagwan chahta hai toh! Aap tension mat lo aur aaram se seminar attend karo. Aise socho ki aapko kuch nhi aata aur bas aap wahin seekhoge.

She looked at them and found them smiling. She was confused….

Tarika(moved fwd to her)- Navii….abhi aapne kaha na ki tension kisi cheez ka solution nhi hota….toh phir aap kyun tension krte ho. Aap bas apne assignments aur exams pe concentrate karo. Wo zyada important hai.

Shreya- Ye socho ki tum sab kuch handle kar logi. And I know tum kar logi.

Tarika- Jaise ki tumne kaha …Start from the START. Phir dekhna sab kaam ho jayega.

Meanwhile, two more figures entered the room...Navi was surprised….

Navi- Bhai….Dada !

Abhijeet(Smiles)- Haan Gudiya….waise bhi tension mein tum kuch nhi kar paogi. Isliye jo kuch tumne Tarika ko kaha wo sab yaad rakhna.

Daya(pats her head)- Aur ache se apne kaam pe dhyan do. Ye mat socho ki result kya hoga. Tumhe bas apna kaam karna hai aur ye socho ki tum sab kuch handle kar logi….samjhi kuch ! (he spoke tweaking her nose.)

Navi(Smiles)- Haan Dada …samajh gayi. Ab main bas apne kaam pe dhyan dungi aur mann laga ke kaam karungi.

Abhijeet- Good…..aur haan ye kabhi mat sochna ki agar tum ache marks secure nhi kar paayi toh hum naraz honge…kyunki hume pata hai ki hamari gudiya puri mehnat krti hai aur karegi.

Daya- Haan Boss…hamair bulbul toh bahut mehnati hai aur main jaanta hu iska mission exam bahut ache se pura hoga. Aur dekhna tum ….sab kuch ekdum thik ho jaayega.

Navi(smiles with tears)- Aaap log mujhpar itna vishwas krte hain ? Agar kuch galat ( but was cut by Duo)

Duo- Aisa kuch nhi hoga. Samjhi tum !

Navi smiles and hugs them both. They hugged her back. While in hug she spoke…..

"_I promise…main bahut mehnat karungi aur apaka vishwas kabhi tootne nhi dungi. Aur ab main apni is problem ki dhajjiyan toh udaa hi dungi." _

Duo laughed and patted her head.

Daya- Haan lekin uske liye ek cheez ki zarurat padegi na !

Navi- Wo kya ?

Daya(smiles)- GULABJAMUN !

Navi jumped with joy …_"Gulaab Jaamun ! I love you Dada !" _

She hugged him and he stuffed a gulab jamun in her mouth. She hugged both her brothers tightly ….

"_Thank you ….aap logon ne meri problem hi khatam kar di. Ab jab main aaungi hum khoob masti karenge ….hai na ? " _

The four of them nodded as YES and she smiled widely. Later , all 5 of them went for dinner on Navi's wish as she had to leave the next day.

After having a good time with her brothers and her would-be Bhabhi (as she called Tarika and Shreya) , Navi returned back to her hostel, determined to solve her problem soon , so that she could be free and enjoy !

**A/N: So…this story ends! **

**Navi- All the best Darling! Hope you liked it ! Love you ! **

**Others- Please R&amp;R !**

**Thanks for liking this story. Love you all ! **

**Bye bye ! **

**Take care ! **


End file.
